1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the determination of fluid volume. More specifically, the invention is a wireless method and system for determining the volume of a fluid in a container in a wireless fashion regardless of the container's orientation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of systems and methodologies are known for measuring the amount of fluid in a container. In static or nearly static systems, it is generally sufficient to measure the level of fluid in the container. However, in dynamic systems where a container's orientation is frequently changing, the fluid level or height at a measurement location in the container can change drastically from orientation to orientation. In such cases, fluid volume must be determined. Furthermore, if the fluid is volatile (e.g., fuel), the fluid volume measurement system is preferably one that cannot introduce an electric discharge into the fluid under any operating or malfunctioning condition.